Forever isn't long enough
by lordeofthebest
Summary: Edward left Bella in the forest in New Moon and never came back, see the way her life ends up after he leaves, who will she become, what happens if they meet again. Read and find out. better than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The new life

It's been 6 months. 6 months since the day_ he_ lift me to protect myself on the forest floor, I haven't been the same since that day. I was basically a zombie for the first three months after_ they_ left, I couldn't wrap my mind around it, they didn't even say goodbye. Not my best friend Alice, my bear of a brother Emmett, Esme and Carlisle who were like my second parents. Heck, they were more like my parents than my biological ones are. All I did for the first three months after _they_ left was lock myself in my room, I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't eat, I barely even slept because I thought he would come back for me and climb through my window like he used to do, but no such thing happened. The only reason I was able to bare the pain of them leaving was because of Matt. Mathew Jace Swan.

Matt was the brother I never knew I had. Turns out, Charlie and Renee had a baby before me, but they gave him up for adoption because they were too young to raise a kid. I love Matt, I felt whole when I was around him. I felt like a part of me was missing until I met him. I was shocked at the beginning; he looked nothing like either of my parents. He is 4 years older than me so he's 22, he is tall. Very tall and has muscles so big he makes Emmett look like Alice. He has light brown hair and beautiful green eyes that make me think of summer whenever I look into them, his skin is a little more tanned than mine, he is still in university. He studies in Chicago; he bought a house there a year ago and invited me to stay with him when he saw how much I was suffering in forks, I was glad to accept. I transferred to a high school near his university so that we both don't have to travel far.

Matt's adoptive parents were rich, they died when he was 18 and he inherited all their money so he now supports me. I have changed drastically since the Cullen's left; I am no longer the pale girl with no curves. I grew a few inches taller and got curves that would make Rosalie want to cry. My hair is styled in layers and I have a fringe that leans to the left, I died my hair chestnut brown, and the most drastic change of all is that, I now love shopping. All I wear is designer and it always has to be the newest collection. All these changes were brought forward by one event, one event that made me wake up to a new life, on that I never thought I would have.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room reading next to the window when a couple of moving trucks parked in front of the house next to ours. It was odd to me because I remember the real estate agent telling me it was very hard to sell these two specific houses as they are in the middle of nowhere and are near the forest. That was the only reason Matt's parents bought the place, it was secluded, probably the only place a vampire can live in, in Chicago that is.

The houses were truly gorgeous. They were white on the outside, lots of windows surrounding the place, a big wooden double door, and beautiful, elegant stone steps that lead to the front door. There wasn't much of a front garden and the back garden was big due to the fact that it led straight into the forest. I wasn't really sure if the two houses were exactly the same, because I never really paid attention to it.

For the past three weeks I have been in this house, alone. Matt is on a school trip to Spain, I wish I could have gone with him, it has been really boring without him here, and the worst part was that he didn't even tell me when he was coming back! He does it all the time and I truly do hate it. There are some things that this guy needs help with and one of them was what to tell and keep from your sister, I mean I don't really want to know when he is hungry but when he is coming back after being gone for nearly a month is very important information.

I decided to go shopping to waste the time I had til it would be a suitable hour of the day to watch a movie and probably pass out from sleep.

I decided to wear ocean blue jeans that are sort of ripped from the knee to high up the thigh and a white top that has 'N.Y' on it in big, black, bold letters. I wore black high heels with it and took my hand bag that matched perfectly with the outfit. I looked in the mirror to assess how good I look. _Alice would be proud _I thought to myself. My heart twisted as I thought of the people I once considered my family.

No matter how good I got at burying the pain, I could never get over it. Every time I thought of _him_ or any of_ his_ family members I would get an ache in my chest. It like there is a massive hole in my heart that gets bigger the more I think about them.

I knew the only way to get them off of my mind was shopping, and a lot of it. I went down the stairs and grabbed my keys which were on the hook next to the door. I locked the front door and headed towards my baby. I now loved speed, matt used to race cars with his dad when he was 15 and taught me how to drive, very fast. I now own an Audi R8, it's white and has a bit of black behind the two front doors, and I love it. I hopped in and made my way to the mall

4 hours and 30 shopping bags later, and I'm back home. I had to go back and forth five times to get all the stuff I bought back in the house, it's going to take double that time to take it up to my room and put it all away *cue eye roll*. After all the bags are upstairs and put away in my closet, I hear the sound of cars being driven near my window. I run up to it to see if Matt had finally come home, but sadly it was just the people moving in next door. They seem like cool people if their cars were anything to go by. There were a few, a red BMW convertible, a jeep, a yellow Porsche, a black Mercedes, a white Mercedes, a silver Volvo and a black Volvo. _Those cars seem like something the Cullen's would drive _I thought to myself and winced as the pain in my heart doubled this time. _Ill introduce myself to them tomorrow_ I thought to myself as I headed to the bathroom to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Okay so I tried to make this chapter as detailed as possible; hope you enjoy.**

**R&R**

**I do not own twilight.**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock basically ringing bloody murder. I hated waking up on mornings like these, when I was alone in the house and to a damn annoying alarm clock! Just from the morning itself, I knew today was gonna end up being one hell of a crappy day. I was looking forward to meeting my new neighbours; maybe they could have some kids my age so that I have someone to entertain me whenever Matt goes on one of his trips.

I really do miss Matt; I can't wait for him to get home. I sighed as I rolled out of bed and strolled in a tired haze towards the bathroom. I really wasn't looking forward to school today, what a crappy day it was going to be.

I got out of the bathroom refreshed and cleaned up, and decided to wear my black skinny jeans with a grey channel top and my white leather jacket, I wore black and white Gucci flats and grabbed my black tinted ray-bans with my school bag and headed towards my car grabbing an apple on the way, this was the way I started all my mornings when Matt wasn't home, I never get a proper breakfast because he usually cooks the breakfast instead of me.

I got into the car and sped off to school, as usual when I got into the parking lot everyone waiting by their cars or talking to their friends stopped what they were doing and stared after my car. I parked in my usual parking space, furthest away from the rest of the students. As I got out of the car the parking lot got quiet, I looked up to see the boys practically drooling at the sight of me and the girls throwing daggers at me with their eyes, as usual. This place reminds me a lot of Forks, the students behave the same here and there, only difference is that here, they were lusting over me whereas in forks, they were lusting over the Cullen's. I winced as a sharp pain shot through my heart at the thought of them. I casually leaned across the hood of my car and stuck my headphones in my ears as I waited for class to start, I had English first, and we were reading Romeo and Juliet, which was one of my favourites.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and look up to see Stewart. He was my best friend here in Chicago. He was the captain of the football team, he wasn't very tall but he had a reasonable amount of muscles, he had slightly tanned skin and dirty blonde hair. He also had very blue eyes, they sort of crept the hell out of me because they were so blue.

'Hey!' I smiled as I gave him a friendly hug.

'Hey yourself' he replied 'did you hear about the new students that moved here from Alaska, they start tomorrow but their parents came in to sign them up' he continued his eyes shining with curiosity.

'I just got here so no, I haven't heard anything about these new students' I replied casually, I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, it was like I was anxious to find out who they were, even though I haven't met them before.

The bell rang just as Stew was about to say something. I laughed at the pout he made as we made our ways into the school block.

I was sitting in the back of the class, bored as I listened to my English teacher talk about Romeo and Juliet being incredibly stupid for falling in love in the first place.

Mr Turner was very keen on proving to us that love is a waste of time and it never ends the way you dream it would, lucky for him I was convinced the moment the love of my life ripped my heart out of my chest and fed it to the animals he eats. I sighed as a large amount of pain soared through my heart; it was really getting annoying, and fast.

It was getting near to the end of the day, I had:

1st period: English

2nd period: Maths

3rd period: Biology

Lunch

5th period: History

6th period: Spanish.

I was looking forward to going home and relaxing before I introduced myself to my new neighbours, I was going to change out of my school clothes and dress with something more… me, If you catch my drift *wink wink* just in case they had a very good looking son.

I made my way to the school parking lot and hopped into my car, I sped off before any of the annoying boys tried to ask me out… again. I got home in half the time it would have taken me if I went by the speed limit. I quickly ran up to my room and got changed.

I decided to wear jean shorts that was cut very high on my thigh and a very tight fitted black t-shirt that had the words 'Come again?' on the front of it, I remember I bought this shirt the first time I went shopping with Matt, he taught me most of the stuff I know now about shopping in the right places at the right time. Along with my outfit I put black converses that I had for ages but very rarely wore. I took a good look at myself in the mirror and decided I looked exactly the way I wanted to look; I smiled evilly as I made my way downstairs.

Edwards P.O.V

Pure agony that is what it has been like living without my Bella. I regret leaving her every day; I have even thought of running back to Forks and begging her to take me back. I would get on my knees and literally beg her, tell her how much of an idiot I was to leave her. But I never do, the reason I left in the first place was to give her a normal life, one where my kind won't screw it all up. I wanted her to have a family, and fall in love again, with someone human so that they can grow old together. I never thought it would be this hard, I thought about going to the Volturi a few times and ask them to kill me. But Alice always saw it before hand and stopped me.

It hasn't only impacted me. Leaving Bella has basically destroyed our family. Alice doesn't shop, at all, because it reminds her too much of her sister and best friend she also hasn't spoken to me since we left, she blames me for separating them and tearing this family apart. Jasper feels guilty because he thinks it's his fault and the emotions in the house sometimes get too much for him to handle so he and Alice spend a lot of time alone. Carlisle and Esme are both very sad, they feel like they lost a daughter, although they try to keep it out of their thoughts, sometimes it slips and I see how badly they suffer. Emmett is no longer the carefree guy who loved to tell jokes and play pranks, he is always sad that he doesn't have his favourite sister to play with and entertain him. Even Rosalie is sad at the fact that she was a total bitch to Bella, she also doesn't like seeing the family this sad and depressed, especially Emmett.

We have been living in Alaska, near the Denali's from the time we left Forks til a few days ago when we started packing, preparing to move again. Carlisle got a job offer running the cardiothoracic wing of a hospital In Chicago, so that's where we are moving next, I already have a house there due to the fact that I lived there as a human, so that is where we are going to be staying, the only problem being that there are humans around us, that is never a good thing.

We have been on a plane for a while, it felt like forever to me. Everything feels longer without my Bella with my. Once we landed we each grabbed our luggage and headed towards our cars that we had shipped a week earlier so that they were here the same time as us.

Rosalie had her red BMW convertible, Emmett had his jeep, Carlisle had his black Mercedes, Esme had her white Mercedes, Alice had her yellow Porsche, Jasper had his black Volvo, and I had my silver Volvo. We all knew the way to my house so everyone drove their own vehicles at different speeds.

Once we got to the houses we saw three cars parked in front of our neighbour's house, one white range rover, a black Porsche and a white Audi R8, it had a bit of black on it, I liked the car.

The movers had already unloaded everything into the house; all we had to do was unpack it, which was no problem for a house full of vampires.

As soon as I stepped out of the car a scent hit me like a brick wall, it reminded me of Bella so much yet there are some things that are different about the scent, I looked around at my family and none of them seemed to notice, so I just brushed it off as one of my many hallucinations of her but this one was by far the strongest one I have ever had, it felt so real, yet I knew it wasn't.

After spending all night unpacking boxes and rearranging furniture, we were all settled in the living room sitting around the T.V.

It was around 6:30 in the morning when we heard the alarm clock of our new neighbour. We heard them groan and let a few swear words that had me chuckling, this had my whole family shocked as I haven't so much as smiled from the second I left Bella, but something about the voice just made me feel like I had all the weight lifted off of my shoulders, it was a feeling I got with one other person, a person who I was sure lived in Forks Washington.

I looked up at my family who were still in shock, I just smirked at them and shrugged my shoulders, trying my hardest not to laugh at their thoughts.

'Aw man, this guy must be crazy to chuckle at a stupid human's morning antics' thought Emmett.

'Edward, I am trying my hardest not to laugh man, you are radiating too much laughter stop! God please stop' thought Jasper

'Stupid ediot, what the hell is funny about a few swear words and a groan?' Alice was trying to figure out if I had found a way to get vampires high

'Wow, I haven't seen him smile in about 7 months, and some stupid human got him to chuckle? How messed up is that?' Rosalie thought

I didn't get a chance to read Carlisle and Esme's minds as they had to go and sign us up for school tomorrow. I hated the fact that I had to go to school again, surrounded by humans; it would make me think of Bella too much. I winced as my heart twisted in pain at the thought of my one and only love.

'I am going to go hunt' I told my siblings, they all looked up shocked for the second time today.

'okay man, are you trying to get vampires to have a heart attack, because if so then you are getting really close to it' jasper said shock still written all over his face but he was helping the others get over their shock.

I understand the shock they are going through, before today I had to be forced to go on a hunt, but something told me that I am going to need to hunt, I didn't know why, but I was looking forward to going on a hunt, just to waste a little time until the next day when I had to go to high school… again.

It was 2.45 by the time I got back from the hunt, my eyes gold and my mind cleared, I haven't felt this refreshed in a very long time. I wanted the feeling to last as long as possible before I had to go back to thinking of Bella. I walked into the house to see my whole family in the T.V room.

'What's going on?' I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

'Our new neighbour is coming to introduce themselves, and before you ask, I don't know what they look like, it's like they are completely blocking me out' Alice said, a little worried but also excited.

I sat down on the arm chair alone suddenly wishing that Bella was here with me. We heard the human walking towards us, their footsteps heavy.

'Edward, you get the door, see if you can read their minds' Carlisle said as he wrapped his arm around Esme's waist.

I nodded my head and made my way towards the door, the scent hit me all at once, it was the same one I smelled the night before, it was almost exactly like Bella's yet there was something different about it, I opened the door, completely shocked when I saw who was on the other side of it.

'Bella' I whispered loud enough for every one of my family members to hear and loud enough for Bella, the human, to hear.

She looked up completely composed 'Edward' she said when she looked into my eyes.

* * *

**Sort of tried to leave it as a cliff hanger…**

**So what did you think? R&R**

**Stay tuned to find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Matt's back

Previously;

'_Edward, you get the door, see if you can read their minds' Carlisle said as he wrapped his arm around Esme's waist. _

_I nodded my head and made my way towards the door, the scent hit me all at once, it was the same one I smelled the night before, it was almost exactly like Bella's yet there was something different about it, I opened the door, completely shocked when I saw who was on the other side of it._

'_Bella' I whispered loud enough for every one of my family members to hear and loud enough for Bella, the human, to hear._

_She looked up completely composed 'Edward' she said when she looked into my eyes._

Bella POV

I walked down the stairs and out the door and made my way to my neighbour's house, I wasn't very nervous but it was like there was some sort of pull that made me want to run towards the house, it was the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach again. I knocked on the door; I looked down to access if I still looked presentable, after a few minutes the door opened.

'Bella' I heard the voice of my angel whisper.

I looked up thinking it was just my imagination 'Edward' I whispered back completely shocked to find the love of my life standing right in front of me.

'BELAAAAAA!' I heard someone yell, I look over Edwards shoulder to find Alice charging towards me. 'Ohmygodimissedyousomuchpleaseforgivemeididntwanttoleavebutedwardmademe' she said whilst hugging me so tight, I thought she was gonna break a bone.

'Alice!' I yelled 'Still human here, can't breathe' I said as loud as possible, she lessened her grip 'good now repeat what you said' I said 'at human speed' I interrupted her before she could even start again.

'Oh my god I missed you so much. Please forgive me, I didn't want to leave but Edward made me' she said at a normal pace.

I was about to reply but stopped when I saw a black Mercedes driving up the street towards my house, I slowly walked away from the Cullen's, down the path of their front garden, I could feel them all following me.

The Mercedes stopped in front of my house, I could feel my heartbeat quicken in anticipation, which meant the Cullen's heard it quicken. The first thing I saw coming out of the car were a pair of legs that had black skinny jeans on and black and red Jays, IT WAS MATT! He was finally home. I couldn't help it anymore I squealed like the girl I am and ran towards him, he smiled at me and opened his arms I jumped into them without any hesitation.

'I missed you so much!' I exclaimed unable to contain the excitement and sheer happiness that was probably radiating off of me in waves.

Matt chuckled 'I missed you too beautiful' he replied as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

I went in for another hug and he picked me up and twirled me around which made me laugh.

'Next time you decide to travel half way across the world, you should at least tell me when you are coming back and how long you plan on staying away!' I glared at him

He paled knowing I was mean when I was mad 'Hey! You know I never know how long I am going to be gone' he said trying to make an excuse for himself.

I smiled, so happy that he is back 'my god I missed you' I said again as I hugged him closer to me. He smiled back and chuckled again, his gaze went over my shoulder and froze. I turn back and see one pissed off Cullen family.

'Oh! Forgot to mention, we have new neighbours!' I tried to put as much enthusiasm as I can in my voice but Matt knew me too well. He gave me the _'tell me now or I will pull it out of you'_ look. I returned the look with my own _'tell you later'_ one. He nodded, indicating that he got the message and walked over to introduce himself.

'Hello, I am Mathew but you can call me Matt' he said as he stretched his free hand out to shake Carlisle's, his other hand wrapped around my waist in his protective brother way. I rolled my eyes when his arm tightened around my waist.

'Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you' Cullen replied politely 'this is my wife Esme, my daughters Rosalie and Alice, and my sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward' Carlisle pointed to each one of them as he said their names.

Matt froze when he said the last person, I winced when I realised he recognised them.

'What was your last name again?' he asked, his voice getting rougher and rougher.

'Cullen, why do you ask?' Edward spat out, I can tell this isn't going to end well.

Matt looked at me with pure fury burning in his eyes 'its them isn't it' he said, I could hear the anger, so heavily in his voice, the vain in his neck was beginning to bulge out, which meant he was about to snap. I nodded my head but then turned to whisper in his ear, even though I knew they could hear me, but the truth is, I knew this was annoying the hell out of Edward because he doesn't know Matt was my brother, that is what made this all more fun, I want him to suffer just as much as I did.

'Matt, you need to calm down, trust me. If you snap you will hurt yourself more than you will hurt them' I whispered into his ear, he took one deep breath and calmed down, the main indicator of his anger seeping away was the fact that the vain was no longer bulging out.

Matt stepped in front of me and spoke slowly 'I don't want you anywhere near her, do you understand me?' he said menacingly, he looked straight at Edward as he said this.

'You don't control her, she can see me if she wants to' Edward replied fists clenched, he looked so good, it was terrible that I can't get over the fact that he looked like he could be a damn super model.

I put my hand on Matt's shoulder 'Matt' I got no reply 'Matt' he still didn't budge 'MATHEW JACE' I yelled, I didn't want to say the last name just yet, I still had some fun to play with Edwards mind. Matt turned to me when he heard his full name; he knows I only use it when I am super mad.

'Fine, you deal with them, I will be back, I need to put my stuff inside' he replied as he made his way to the house.

'You better not eat my brownies again!' I yelled after him trying to cheer him up, he turned around and smirked at me, it still made my heart quicken every time he did that, not the way Edward's does, but because he is beautiful and related to me.

'I promise, not after last time anyways' he said and shivered at the fact that I kept putting stuff in his food and messing with his cooking stuff like switching the salt with the sugar and the flower with washing powder 'I won't be able to last as long as I did last time' he shook his head and continued walking to the house.

'And you better not make a mess!' I yelled after him 'It took me ages to clean up what you did last time!' I laughed as he turned around and stuck his tongue out at me.

'Love you!' he yelled

'Love you more' I yelled back. He made his way into the house, I chuckled thinking of what happened the last time he went into the kitchen trying to make cake, the man can cook but he can't bake to save his life. Someone cleared their throats which effectively got me out of my trip down memory lane.

I looked up to see all the Cullen's staring at me.

'What?' I asked looking down at myself to see if I have anything on me, my shirt lifted up over my waist when Matt removed his arm revealing the tattoo I got there. It was the word "forever" written in cursive; I pulled my shirt down and looked up again.

There was an awkward silence, that didn't last long because of my bear of a brother.

'BELLSY! I missed you, it was so boring without you there doing your weird human things' Emmett exclaimed as he gave me one of his legendary bear hugs.

I couldn't help but laugh 'Emmett, I missed you too' I said laughing so much, I could barely breathe.

'Bells, you sure do look good' he said moving his eyes down my body. I laughed more at the hit across the back of the head he got from Rose.

'Ow! Rosie that hurt, you know it's true' he said rubbing his head.

'I don't think you can get hurt Em' I said shaking my head and chuckling.

The Cullen's all smiled at us, I hugged each and every one of them, except for Edward, and I just pretended he wasn't there, just like he pretended he loved me.

'I wish I could stay and talk but it's getting late and I have to make sure Matt doesn't burn the house down, plus Gucci and Louis Vuitton get their new collection tomorrow, so I have got to go and get me some of that' I explained my voice getting exited towards the end.

'I'm sorry, could you please repeat that, I think I went into some sort of other dimension where Bella was excited about going shopping' Alice said blinking rapidly to over exaggerate her point further.

I laughed 'Nope, after going shopping with Matt once, I realised it was super fun' I smirked and looked at Emmett and winked the continued 'so I love it now' I shrugged my shoulders.

Emmett burst out laughing 'I like this version of you Bella, but it would be better if you still blushed after everything you said' he laughed harder

'Sorry to disappoint you Em, but I haven't blushed since I met Matt, and gained the confident, cocky Bella' I winked at him and turned to Alice and Rose

'Would you two like to come with me?' I asked them.

'Of course, we would love to' they replied at the same time. We all burst out laughing, but stopped as soon as I head Matt yell

'Isabella Marie Swan, what did you do to the room?' I smiled menacingly at the Cullen's, and then slowly turned to face Matt.

'That's what you get for not telling me when you were coming back!' I yelled back.

'Ugh! How long do I have to hold out this time?' He exclaimed talking about how long it would take for his furniture to come back.

'A month' I sang to him, he shook his head and went back into his room

'Ouch! Bella a month is a long time' Emmett said with an evil smile

'Good' I replied 'it should teach him a lesson or two' I continued

'I hate it when Rosie makes me hold out for that long, but it is really fun when the month is over' Emmett said with his 100 watt smile.

I froze as I realised how Matt and I just had a conversation with the worst double meaning ever.

Welcome home Matt, your neighbours think you are having sex with your sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I figured you guys would wanna know what was going through Edwards mind throughout the whole Matt revelation, so here it is Ill update with Bella later on in the week.**

**I do not own Twilight **

* * *

**Before the car drove up.**

**Edward P.O.V**

I was stood there in front of my angel, my Bella, someone I thought I would never see again. She was so different, but so beautiful, everything about her was better than the last time I saw her.

She had changed her hair to chestnut brown, it suited her better and brought out her eyes more, she was wearing clothes that leave very little to the imagination, I found my eyes roaming her body, she was curvier, more than even Rosalie, I could form a coherent sentence.

Just as I was about to speak, I was interrupted by my pixie of a sister, God! Does she have bad timing or what?

Alice was talking a mile a minute, it was difficult for me to understand, and even with vampire hearing so I can only imagine what Bella must be hearing.

'Alice' my angel yelled 'still human here, can't breathe' she continued, she let out a breath when Alice lessened her grip on my Bella 'good! Now repeat what u said' she told the pixie 'at human speed' she interrupted Alice before she could event start.

As Alice was talking to Bella, I heard a car coming in our direction; it would arrive here within a few minutes.

As the car drove up the drive way, Bella froze. She turned away from us and started walking through our front garden; we all followed her curiosity getting the best of us.

The car stopped in front of her house, and a tall man with muscles bigger than Emmets came out, according to Jaspers thoughts she was radiating a lot of love, happiness and excitement with a hint of anticipation.

Whoever this person was, he sure did mean a lot to her. The next thing I knew, she was squealing and running towards the large man, I felt very jealous, this man had his arms around my Bella, how dare he?

_It's your fault you idiot! You left her!_ I thought to myself

_That doesn't change the fact that I love her! She is my mate god damn it!_

_But you left her so she could have a normal life, and this guy can give her everything you can't, and more!_

I was brought out of my internal battle with myself at the sound of my angel laughing.

'I missed you so much' said Bella wrapping him in a tight hug

'I missed you too beautiful' said the man as he planted a kiss on her cheek, I felt a huge was of jealousy surge through me and I narrowed my eyes into a scowl.

'_Edward, stop glaring at the man! This is your fault in the first place, you're so stupid, I knew we never should have left her, that would have been you calling her beautiful and hugging her if we would have stayed!_' Alice yelled at me in her thoughts

'_Dude, you are feeling way too jealous, it is seriously taking all my will power not to grab Alice and go stake my claim on her, control yourself damn it!_' jasper thought to me, frantic

'_I wonder if he could beat me in a fight, he is very large, but I am still stronger!_' thought Emmett

'_Wow! Bella sure does have good taste in men and clothes, he isn't as hot as my Emmett but he sure is gorgeous! I wonder where they met and if the sex was as hot as mine and Emmett's_' Rosalie though, I growled at her, I didn't need to think about anyone else touching my Bella but me.

'_Edward, I'm so sorry but this is what we left her for in the first place_' thought Esme

'_Hmm… they have very similar bone structure although their features are very different, I wonder how they were able to meet, and how Bella ended up here in Chicago_' thought Carlisle, it was weird that he was thinking that in the first place.

I watched as the man lifted my Bella off the ground and twirled her around which elected a laugh from her, it sounded so normal yet so different, it was still music to my ears, I loved Bella I always will and I will do anything to prove to her that I am the right man for her and not this giant guy.

'Next time you decide to travel half way across the world, you should at least tell me when you are coming back and how long you plan on staying away!' my Bella scolded the man.

It was hard not to laugh when he paled, it was funny to see such a big man afraid of such a petite woman such as Bella, and it was like Emmett being afraid of Alice. 'Hey! You know I never know how long I am going to be gone' he said trying to get her to stop scowling at him no doubt.

She smiled and him and hugged him closer, she seemed to have forgotten we were even there which pissed us all off, add that to the jealousy I was feeling and you get one angry vampire, also known as me 'God I missed you so much' she said and he chuckled, he gazed over her shoulder and locked on us, it seems that he froze which caused Bella to follow his gaze onto us.

'Oh! Forgot to mention, we have new neighbours!' she said with Fake enthusiasm in her voice, I could tell because I have heard her enthusiasm before. She and the man seem to have a conversation with their eyes which made me even more jealous, this man had everything I ever wanted, and it was not fair.

'Hello, I am Mathew but you can call me Matt' the man said with a stretch of his hand to shake Carlisle's whilst his other hand wrapped around Bella's waist, she rolled her eyes when his arm tightened around her waist, it was taking all my will power not to tear him away from my Bella and tear him apart.

'Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you' Carlisle was being polite as usual; he introduced all of us and pointed to each person as he said their name.

Matt seemed to freeze when Carlisle said my name and saw Bella wince and look at his face carefully.

'What was your last name again?' he asked, his voice getting scary even for us vampires.

'Cullen, why do you ask?' I spat out, I don't know why but there is this excessive hatred building up inside of me and it is all directed towards Matt, who still had his arm wrapped around my mate's waist.

He looked at my Bella with pure fury in his eyes, jasper's thoughts were beginning to get violent because of the pure anger radiating off of him. I wanted to punch him in the face for looking at my angel in such a way 'it's them isn't it?' he asked her, his voice very thick with anger, I was on the verge of attacking him when my Bella nodded then leant in to whisper in his ear, even though she knew we could hear, but I don't think he knew. It was painful to see the love of my life doing this; pure jealousy was flowing through me like a river.

'Matt, you need to calm down, trust me. If you snap you will hurt yourself more than you will hurt them' my angel whispered to him, he took a deep breath in and relaxed, I see she has that effect on more than just me.

He stood in front of my Bella facing us, in a protective stance 'I don't want you anywhere near her, do you understand me?' his voice and tone were menacing and scary.

'You don't control her, she can see me if she wants to' I was so angry, my fists were clenched and I was trying to tame my anger so I don't hurt this incipit human.

My Bella put a hand on his shoulder 'Matt' she said but he ignored her 'Matt' she repeated again but he still ignored her, which just made me even angrier, he has the perfect woman and he is treating her like this? 'MATHEW JACE!' my Bella yelled my anger turned into pure shock as did the rest of my family's, it was the first time I heard her yell. Matt turned to her once he heard his full name.

'Fine, you deal with them, I will be back, I need to put my stuff inside' he said as he walked towards their house, they live together?

'You better not eat my brownies again!' she yelled after him, I'm sure trying to ease his anger.

_What about mine?_ I thought to myself.

He turned around and smirked at her, I heard her heart beat quicken when he did that, like it used to when I smiled at her, I see there are others that could have that effect on her.

'I promise, not after last time anyways' he shivered at the thought of whatever she made him do last time 'I won't be able to last as long as I did last time' he shook his head as he made his way towards their house.

'_Hahahahaha she didn't have sex with him because he ate her brownie!_' Emmett thought

'_Ouch! I wouldn't want to be in that position, I could barely last three days without sex' _thought Rosalie, she was beginning to think of Emmett in different ways so I tuned her out before I get scarred for life

Alice was counting in her head in several different languages, she is keeping something from me, and I will have to ask her about it later.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my angel yelling 'And you better not make a mess!' she said with a shake of her head 'It took me ages to clean up what you did last time!' he turned around and stuck his tongue out at her which caused her to laugh, this was torture.

'Love you!' he yelled

'Love you more' she yelled back, it felt so painful, I couldn't even stand, and she loved him. She had moved on, I no longer have a reason to live; she was happy with someone else.

One of us cleared our throats as she was chuckling which caught her attention, she looked at us as we all stared at her, well not so much her, her shirt rode up above her him which exposed her flawless skin, and there was a tattoo that read 'forever' in elegant cursive writing.

'What?' she asked us as she followed our gazes to her hip, she quickly fixed her shirt, she looked at us and then silence was falling around us, everything went quiet as I stared at the love of my life, her perfection affecting me greatly.

The moment was interrupted by none other than Emmett

'BELLSY! I missed you, it was so boring without you there doing your weird human things' he yelled at the top of his lungs and gave her one of his bear hugs.

She laughed at his antics and said 'Emmett, I missed you too' as she continued to laugh almost hysterically.

He let his eyes roam her body 'Bells, you sure do look good' he said after his assessment was done, I wanted to slap him and rip his arm off, but he was already slapped across the back of the head by Rosalie.

'Ow! Rosie that hurt, you know it is true' he said pouting and rubbing his head.

'I don't think you can get hurt Em' my angel told him as she shook her head and chuckled at him.

We all smiled at her, this is the Bella we all knew and loved. She hugged each and every one of my family members except for me, she pretended I wasn't even there which increased the amount of pain I was in, she even hugged jasper who almost killed her, but she would go anywhere near me. That was very painful.

'I wish I could stay and talk but it's getting late and I have to make sure Matt doesn't burn the house down, plus Gucci and Louis Vuitton get their new collection tomorrow, so I have got to go and get me some of that' she said excitedly towards the end, this was shocking and unexpected, did she just say she was looking forward to shopping, and buying designer?

'I'm sorry, could you please repeat that, I think I went into some sort of other dimension where Bella was excited about going shopping' Alice said blinking rapidly to over exaggerate the fact that Bella shocked the hell out of her.

My angel laughed and shook her head 'Nope, after going shopping with Matt once, I realised it was super fun' she smirked and looked at Emmett and winked then continued 'so I love it now' she shrugged her shoulders, and I froze as I realised what that wink meant.

Emmett burst out laughing 'I like this version of you Bella, but it would be better if you still blushed after everything you said' he laughed harder

'Sorry to disappoint you Em, but I haven't blushed since I met Matt, and gained the confident, cocky Bella' she winked at him and turned to Alice and Rose

'Would you two like to come with me?' she asked them.

'Of course, we would love to' they replied at the same time. We all burst out laughing, but stopped as soon as we heard Matt yell

'Isabella Marie Swan, what did you do to the room?' she smiled menacingly at us, which caused me to shiver, she looked so damn sexy. And then she slowly turned to face Matt.

'That's what you get for not telling me when you were coming back!' she yelled back.

'Ugh! How long do I have to hold out this time?' he exclaims, this causes me to freeze, he was being prevented from having sex with the love of my life. The fact that they were doing it in the first place made me sick to my stomach.

'A month' she sang to him, he pouted and shook his head as he made his way back to what I presume would be his room.

'Ouch! Bella a month is a long time' Emmett said with an evil smile

'Good' she replied 'it should teach him a lesson or two' she continued

'I hate it when Rosie makes me hold out for that long, but it is really fun when the month is over' Emmett said with his 100 watt smile.

Bella froze when Emmett finished that sentence and blinked a few times before she snapped out of her shocked state and shook her head at Emmett.

'I will see you guys at school tomorrow, I have to go catch up with Matt' she smirked at me and winked at Emmett

'Bella how long has he been gone?' asked Rosalie

'About a month' replied Bella with a very cute pout on her face, it made me want to grab her and kiss her with all my might.

'Oh, nice!' exclaims Emmett 'have fun' he winks at her, she giggles and shakes her head as she walked away.

The anger and jealousy grew 1000 times greater towards the end of the conversation; I need to blow off steam.

'I am going to hunt' I told my family as I ran towards the forest, not waiting for them to reply.

* * *

**Next up: Bella and Matt go for a brother/sister bonding trip to a pool, see how Edward reacts.**

**Stay tuned ;) R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the Reviews guys, I have been on spring break and just came back from vacation so I have nothing to do and decided to update, hope you like it,**

**Oh ! I am warning you from now there may be chapters that are rated M, should I add them or just keep it T? up to you guys.**

**I do not own twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Bella P.O.V

I walked into the house to see my idiot brother looking around to see 'how much damage' I have done. The lack of trust he has in me is seriously unbelievable.

'Hey Bells, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the lake tomorrow?' Matt asked me as he sat on the couch in the movies showing room.

'Yeah, we haven't been there in a while… I think it would be a great idea' I smiled as I answered and settled next to him so that I can rest my head on his shoulder.

'So… What's with your freak-a-zoyd ex?' he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

'Don't call him that! It's mean!' I scold him

'Aw come on Bells, the guy looks like a snoozer, I don't even know how you lasted so long with him' he said with sympathy in his eyes.

I laughed and shook my head at him 'like your any better' I told him then stuck my tongue out at him.

'Please babe, you and I both know that I am the best of the best' he told me in his cocky voice with his cocky smirk 'in every aspect of the relationship' he continued then winked at me.

My face twisted in disgust at the thought of my brother having sex. He laughed at my facial expression and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I was used to this, all the half-hearted come backs; I always miss this when he leaves. It's one of the main things that I miss about him when he is gone, he makes me feel normal and loved at the same time and it's exhilarating

I put my head on his lap with my feet stretched out on the rest of the couch.

'Who's car are we taking tomorrow?' I asked as I looked into his eyes, he was staring down at me.

'I think we should take the jeep' he said with a shrug 'that way we don't damage your 'baby' and I don't get my car messed up and dirty' he said the word 'baby' in a mocking tone.

'Awe, are you jealous of my car?' I asked in a teasing tone.

'What? Of course not, you do know who I am right' he asked me. I just smiled and shook my head knowing what the answer was going to be. 'I am your favourite person in the whole wild world, you love me so much that you literally jumped at the opportunity to live with me' he said with a smirk, I know why he was doing this, he missed me and wanted me to prove to him how much I missed him too and how much I love him, he was very insecure about that area because he grew up without his real family.

'But of course' I said 'you are like my little teddy bear, except you're not little; I mean have you seen you?' I continued in a very sarcastic tone but he knew they were all true.

'Come here you!' he shouted as he lifted me up over his shoulder.

I squealed then started hitting his back 'Matt!' I shouted at the top of my lungs 'Put me down you idiot' I continued hitting his back, he was just laughing

'you better stop doing that or I am gonna end up dropping you on that pretty face of yours' he said then started laughing again when I stopped hitting his back and kicking my legs, he put me down then gave me a big bear hug 'I love you so much Bells, you can't even believe how much I missed you' I looked into his eyes as he said it, I could basically see the vulnerability in them, it broke my heart that someone like him had to go through so much to finally be happy.

'Aw, I love you and missed you exactly the same, so I am gonna go out on a limb here and say yeah, I do have an idea' I said as I smiled at him, his eyes lit up like the sky on the fourth of July. He gave me a big kiss on the cheek and hugged me even tighter.

'So, did you do any shopping whilst I was gone?' he asked me as we went up the stairs.

'Oh please! Do you know me at all?' I asked as we made our way to my room with his arm slung over my shoulders.

'Well then, why don't you show them to me?' he suggested as we sat down on the bed.

'Okay, what do you wanna start with, the clothes or the swimming suites?' I asked as I got off the bed.

'Start with the clothes, we'll leave the best til the end' he suggested whilst wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

'God, you're such a pig!' I yelled as my face twisted in disgust. I was his sister for god's sake!

He just laughed and shook his head 'a pig that you adore' he yelled at me as I was in the closet getting the new stuff I bought from there.

'You keep telling yourself that!' I yelled back with sarcasm literally dripping off of each letter.

'Why would I when I have you to tell me?' he asked me 'whenever I want, if I may add' he continued. Just as I was about to retort, the doorbell rang. 'I got it I yelled and ran downstairs in a shirt and underwear, Matt has seen me in a bikini so this was really the same thing but my top half was covered and I was wearing panties from Victoria secrets, that's all I need to say, you could just imagine what they look like.

* * *

I opened the door to see Alice, Rosalie and Emmett standing in front of it. The all looked me up and down and their eyed grew to the size of saucers, I guess they weren't expecting that, but seriously… who cares?

'May I help you?' I asked them with a raised eyebrow.

'We heard you were about to show the new clothes that you bout, Please can we see them too?' Alice asked with her puppy dog eyes that she knows no one can say no to.

'Damn, I really need to get used to having vampires as my neighbours, absolutely no privacy' I said under my breath as I moved aside to let them in, I had a smirk on my face as I said it, so they all knew it was a joke.

'See Rosie, I told you she looked good!' exclaimed Emmett

Rosalie hit him on the back of his head 'shut up Emmett' she told him as they followed me to my room.

Matt looked up from his phone as we came in and raised an eyebrow when he saw that we had guests.

'Don't worry about these Mattie boy, they are okay, there's only one of them that I'll allow you to be mad at me if I were to talk to him' I told him with a wink, he smiled back at me.

'Sorry about earlier guys, I just don't like when my Bells has been hurt' he told my former family.

'it's cool dude, I feel the same way, I would have bashed Edwards face in if I were you' Emmet told Matt with a smirk on his face.

'Yeah, well thank god he isn't you and you're not him' I told Emmett and pulled my shirt over my head as I walked towards the closet. 'Okay guys, I'm gonna start with formal wear and full clothes then go to the stuff that I would wear to like a night club or party and then to the beach and pool stuff' I told them as I started pulling on a pair of white super skinny jeans that fit on me like a second skin with a light blue crop top and white high-heals. My tattoo and belly button ring were on full display for them to see.

I walked out and saw Emmett and Matt smirking at the outfit 'I see you got a new diamond too' Matt said with a shake of his head.

I stuck my tongue out at him 'you know you love it' I said sporting the cocky grin he had on earlier.

'This is like des ja vous y'know' he told me with a shake of his head.

'I see your sense in fashion has improved Bella' Alice told me with a proud smile plastered on her face.

'You're welcome' shouted Matt. I glared at him and everyone in the room started laughing at our childish antics

'You don't have to shout, we are all in the same room and can hear you very clearly' I said as I continued to glare.

'I know, but it's more fun when I shout' he said with a smile.

'It is very scary how alike you and Emmett are' Rosalie said with a shake of her head

'Right?' I agreed with her. After trying on all the new outfits I had bought whilst he was gone, I made my way to the clubbing section. There were three knew dresses and four new skirts that came with matching tops.

I tried on the first dress, it was seriously tight, body hugging, second skin tight. It was black and came halfway between my knee and my butt, they were all that way, I like something that is not too revealing and comfortable. This one was black with a bit of sparkles on it, it was short sleeves and the back of it came just below the neck and in the front it was above my boobs so that they were covered.

'I like this one' Emmett said. And everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I smiled at them then made my way back into the closet to try on the other two dresses, there was a blue one and a white one. The blue one was strapless and the white one was long sleeves and had a hole in the middle of my back. I tried on a few of the skirts, they were all tight and came high up my thigh, there was a red and white striped one with a black tank top, there was a blue one with a white half shirt, a black one with a tight white blouse, and a green one with a brown top that hugged my figure perfectly.

'They were all so pretty Bella, I can't wait for you to wear them' Alice was squealing at the end of that sentence.

'Yeah, I know. I may be able to get Stew to take me out sometime this week' I said in a thinking voice.

'Oh please! You have that poor boy wrapped around your little finger, there is no 'may be' all you have to do is look at him with and he is sold' Matt chuckled.

'Oh! Brother dear, you sound jealous' I whispered to him

The Cullen's that are sitting in my room gasped, I guess forgot about them, shoot! Now my cover is blown.

'Hey guys, can I talk to you in private for a minute' I told them. 'Matt, stay here for a sec, I need to get a few things straight with these guys' I told him using my 'innocent' voice as he likes to call it, he just nodded and started using his phone.

* * *

We walked out of my room and into the music room, I closed the door and turned on the sound proof on it.

'Did Edward hear me call Matt my brother?' I asked them.

'No, you said it too low for him to hear' Alice told me with a shake of her head. I sighed with relief. 'You guys can't tell him; I need him to feel some of the pain that I had to feel'

'I won't say anything Bella' Rosalie told me.

'I won't either Bella, as long as you plan on telling him the truth someday' Emmett told me.

'Of course I'm gonna tell him the truth; I am not gonna pretend to be with my brother forever, God! I can't go that long without sex' I told him with a smirk

'Bella, I don't think this is a good idea. He has been through a lot and is very fragile' Alice told me.

'Alice, he left me in a forest, to protect myself, he told me that he didn't love me, that I was just a distraction to him, that I wasn't good enough for him. Think about how you would feel if Jasper said that to you' I said barely above a whisper as I looked to the floor. There was silence and I looked up to see them looking very pissed off.

'He said that to you!' they growled at the same time.

'You didn't know? I figured the feeling would be mutual' I told them with a raised eyebrow 'I thought that was why you guys didn't even say bye' I continued whispering the last part.

'Bella we are so sorry, he said it would be too hard for you if we said goodbye, he made us stay away from you, he even banned me from looking into your future, my god I am gonna kill him!' Alice said

'Just let me have my fun with him, you guys can help' I told them 'but you have to keep it from him, so you have to block your minds, think of stuff that would make him uncomfortable like your husbands and wives naked' I smiled 'that should do the trick' I continued

They laughed and gave me a hug 'we love you Bella, so much' they told me at the same time. I smiled at them and realised that there was only one Cullen that I was mad at, only one that I had to get revenge on.

'I love you guys too' I told them 'now let's go back before Matt gets impatient' I continued as I walked towards my room.

* * *

After I showed them all 10 bikinis that I had bought and we talked for a while, it was getting late.

'We better go, it is getting late and we are getting tired' Alice said as she got up. Matt and I laughed knowing that wasn't true.

'You guys can't get tired' Matt said as he chuckled and shook his head

'You guys don't even sleep' I said with a laugh.

The Cullen's that are at my house froze and the ones that are in the other house came barging in.

'You know?' asked Jasper with a raised eyebrow directed towards Matt.

Matt nodded 'I used to date on of your kind, she was a fire cracker in bed' Matt laughed.

A look of disgust formed on my face and I looked at him and shook my head 'I don't need the imagery, thank you very much' I said.

He laughed and pulled me into his lap. I heard a low growl and looked up to see Edward throwing daggers at Matt with his eyes.

'Don't worry, Bells is a fire cracker in bed too, if the noise is anything to go by' he said with a smirk, I burst out laughing knowing he was right.

'That reminds me! I have to call Stew' I yelled as I pulled out my phone.

'I really hate that guy, he can't go half a minute without touching you somewhere' Matt told me, his over-protective brother ways taking over.

'You're just jealous because he is hot and has a shot with me' I said with a smirk as I pressed number three which Is his number on my speed dial.

'Not in a billion years baby, unless he wants to get shot right in between the eyes' Matt said with a smirk.

I scoffed 'Oh please, you are a terrible shot' I told him

'Am not' he said

'Are to' I replied

'Am not!' he exclaimed

'Are too, even I am better than you' I replied

'Wanna place your money where your mouth is' he asked, his eyes narrowing at me

'Of course, you and I both know who always wins' I smirked and jumped up.

'That is going to change tonight' he said as he got up.

I turned to the Cullen's and said 'do you guys wanna place any bets?'

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward nodded. Esme and Carlisle excused themselves and went home.

'I bet Bella' Alice yelled

'Me too' said Rosalie and Edward at the same time

'Well I bet Matt' said Emmett

'Me too' said Jasper

'Ouch! Emmy bear that hurt' I told him

'Sorry Bells but the bears have to stick together' he said as he high fived Matt.

'it's cool, you'll be sorry when you lose' I told him 'Mattie boy, if I win I want the master bedroom all to myself and you have to move all the way to the end of the hall' I said and grew a predatory smile, one that I knew scared him 'the smallest room in the house' I continued in a menacing tone.

He shivered and replied 'deal, but if I win, I get to take your 'baby' and wreck it after we come back from the lake tomorrow' I gasped and grew angry very quickly.

'You wouldn't' I practically growled.

'Oh! But I think we both know, I would' he replied with a smirk knowing I am going to have a hard time deciding.

'You have got yourself a deal bucko.' I said

'Oh, channelling your inner Charlie I see' he said with a chuckle.

'Are we talking or are we shooting?' I asked him

'We are shooting, that Is sort of the point of this whole bet' he said as a matter of a fact tone.

We walked towards the shooting range that is below the house without another word, once we were there I went straight to the cabinet that I keep all my guns in, I grabbed cheetah because she has never failed me.

* * *

'You guys have a shooting range in your house?' asked Jasper

'Yes' Matt and I answered at the same time.

Cheetah was a custom made pistol, it was baby blue with a bit of gold in the middle and the handle had cheetah prints on it, it was made to fit my hand perfectly, she is my favourite, I have another four but they are not as awesome as this one.

'Alright, let's do this, I hope you're okay with losing to me again Matt' I said as I aligned myself in front of my target.

'What happened to the shy girl that blushed after saying every single word to my face?' he asked in a teasing tone.

I smirked and replied 'the wolves at her back in forks' he just laughed and shook his head, I pressed the start button that was located on the right wall that was next to me and the countdown started, as soon as the green light flashed Matt and I were emptying out our rounds.

I closed one eye and pointed my gun in the direction of my target, I imagined it was James I was shooting after all, he was the first straw that caused Edward to leave me, with all the pent up anger and the memories flowing in my head, I was able to empty it all within minutes of starting. Once I was done I put cheetah away and waited for Matt to finish.

He put his gun down and faced me 'ready?' he asked.

'The better question is, are you ready to move to crappiville' I replied with a smirk. The Cullen's all started laughing.

We both pressed the buttons and the targets came towards us. Mine had two points where I aimed the gun at, there was on that half the bullets went to which is the head part of the target, since it is shaped like a human, and there is one right in the middle of the target, I smirked at my perfect aim. Matts target was all over the place, the bullet holes were very inconsistent.

I turned to him and smirked 'I told you so' I was getting to the cockiness part of winning

'Ugh! How could you possibly shoot so well' he whined.

'Here, allow me to introduce myself' I said whilst I stretched my hand out as if to shake hi 'I'm Isabella swan-Jace' I changed my name to Jace a few months after living with Matt.

He laughed and smiled at me, he loved hearing me introduce myself with the same last name as his, we usually use Swan, but I wanted this to bug Edward.

I looked at the Cullen's to see them all smiling, except Edward; he was throwing daggers at the wall across the room.

'So guys, Matt and I are going to the lake tomorrow so I am not gonna be at school, but when we get home you guys should be back, and we can go shopping' I told Alice and Rosalie.

'What Lake?' asked Edward, in his beautiful velvety voice.

'It's a lake that Matt and I discovered a few months ago when we were…' I trailed off trying to think of the right way to put 'running away from our dates' without sounding like a bitch. 'anyways, it doesn't matter what we were doing, we found that lake and ever since then it's been our spot, we haven't taken anyone there, it's sort of just for the two of us' I shrugged as Matt wrapped his arm around me.

'That was a fun day' he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh, because it was true. Our dates were out there for hours trying to find where we ran off to and ended up giving up and going home.

'So I will just come to your house and get you' I told them

'That's fine with us Bella' told me Rosalie and Alice nodded her head in agreement.

'Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow, just let yourselves out' I said as I yawned 'I am going to bed' I said as I made my way upstairs.

'Goodnight' I waved at them

They all replied with waves as I made my way up the stairs and got ready for bed.

* * *

I was about to fall asleep, my breath had evened out and I was drifting into a dream state when I felt the other side of the bed dip, I knew it was Edward, it was the one time that he can be around me and not have anyone scold him for it, I continued to pretend I was asleep, I turned and draped an arm over his stomach, I could feel his rock hard abs under my arm, I shifted closer to him against my own will, it was like there was some kind of pull happening between us. I laid my head on his chest and lifted my leg so that it was in between his; he wrapped his arms around me, as if I was the most important thing in the world to him.

'I am so sorry Bella, I never meant any of the things I said to you in that forest, I was just trying to get you to break the bond you had to us, I am so crazily in love with you that it hurts, every single second of my existence without you by my side Is so damn painful, I can't even describe how much I ache for you. I should have never left you. Damn it! I would be the one who gets to wrap his arm around you in public, call you babe, make love to you, find mysterious places that no one knew about with you, that's supposed to be us, you and me forever, I love you. I always have and I will forever be in love with you, even if you don't love me back' he whispered into my ear, that was the last thing I heard before I drifted into real sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing, I hate waking up like this! Wow, De ja vous. I got up with a groan and made my way to the bathroom; I brushed my teeth and did all the essentials then made my way to the closet trying to decide which bikini I should wear.

I decided to wear my black bikini; it was a plain black bikini top that tied behind the beck and behind the back with a plain black bikini bottom that tied on both sides of my hips, I always loved this bikini because it makes me look damn good.

I wore a mesh scarf to cover the bottom half of the bikini and wore a tank top to cover the top half, I slipped on my thong sandals which had a braided strap and buckled around my ankle.

As I made my way downstairs I found Matt in the kitchen in his swim trunks and a blue shirt that clung to his body so that you were able to see his 6 packs through the shirt.

'Good morning, we should just head out, we can pick up breakfast, water and snacks on the way there' I told him as I sat on a stool

'Good morning' he smiled and kissed my cheek 'if you say so, go get your towel and stuff, mine is already in the car, we'll head there as soon as you are ready' he told me as he went to look for the car keys.

I grabbed my towel along with my ray bands and some tanning oil and went out to the car, I had my phone and head phones with me just in case I needed them but I doubt I will, I was never bored when I was with Matt.

I hopped into the car and we drove off to our lake only stopping at the shop to get a few snacks and some drinks.

We set everything up one we got there, it still amazed me how beautiful it was here, the water was so blue and the sand was so smooth, the lake was an oval shape, there are a few meters of sand around it before it turns into a forest, we spent the whole day talking about the things he did on his vacation, and what is happening in school, we made plans for the summer and we decided that we couldn't get too attached to the Cullen's because they were vampires and we are not and that meant that they will have to leave us after the graduate from high school.

* * *

We reached the house around 4 pm and I ran straight to the Cullen's house wearing my bikini and nothing else, it was still wet and I didn't want to get my clothes wet. I didn't bother knocking on the door, they would hear me coming anyways, I walked straight in and headed to their family room where all the children were gathered around the TV.

'Hey guys' I greeted them

They all looked back at me and some of their jaws practically fell off. I looked down to see if there was anything on me and there wasn't, so I looked back at them and raised an eyebrow and asked 'what is it? Is there something on me?' I asked as I turned around so they saw the back then turned back around so that I could stare at them 'okay, If you don't tell me what you all are staring at then I am going to go shopping alone' I said getting irritated now.

'Wow Bella! Lookin' damn fine!' Emmett screamed and that was followed with a wolf whistle.

'Thanks Emmett' I said with a smile, I do look good. My tattoo was out on display, above the bikini bottom by just a millimetre and I decided to wear the belly button ring that had a few pieces to it so that it was easily seen, my glasses were perched on the top of my head and I had a ring on my right hand ring finger. 'Alice, Rosalie you guys should go get ready, I am gonna shower real quick and throw on some clothes' I said as I made my way to the family room, I was standing in the middle of it 'we are going to take my baby' I continued and they both nodded and got up.

As I was walking out of the room I walked past Edward and bent down to whisper in his ear 'if you don't close your mouth, you are going to catch flies' I made sure my lips skimmed his ear and my hot breath hit the side if his neck. I pulled back slowly then walk out of the room and swayed my hips more than I usually do because I know he is staring at me walk away. I closed the door the house with a smirk plastered on my face.

Game set, point goes to Bella.

* * *

**Should I make an Edwards Point of view or carry on with the shopping trip? He will be finding out who Matt is as soon as he is introduced to Stewart ill make it interesting *cue evil laugh***

**R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I have exams and I don't think I will be able to update anytime soon, so I'm gonna try to make this chapter a good one, E and B's POV ! Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7

Edward P.O.V

You have no idea how much pain you are in, I didn't notice the amount of pain I was in until I saw the love of my life in another man's arms, it was like someone tore out my heart and burned it right in front of my eyes. she is a completely different Bella, there are times when I think it is better that she left the shy Bella in Forks, but there are things I miss about my Bella that seemed to disappear in the new Bella, like her constant blushing or the way her heart would only speed up whenever I smiled at her, never for anyone else. But now… she had Matt. It was wrong! She belonged to me, we were meant to spend forever together!

_But you left her; you screwed your chances up! This is all your fault, you would be the one she went home to, you would be the one she told she loved, or the one that picked her up after a few weeks of being apart, it would have been you if you weren't so damn stubborn and arrogant, if you hadn't convinced yourself that you had to leave her, you could be married by now, and she could be starting her forever with you. _I told myself.

He can hear their conversation from his room, it was strange to hear Bella so relaxed and happy, she was never like that with Charlie, she was always in her room or cooking him dinner, it was never that relaxed at their house, not like she is now, with Matt she is a totally different person.

He asked her about me and she defended me! She actually defended me, _maybe there is hope after all _I thought to myself.

They talked about everything, caught up like they were siblings but they flirted like crazy and it drove me crazy, they talked about how he was 'the best'. The thought of someone touching _my_ Bella was making me sick. And apparently, he isn't the only one. I never thought _my_ Bella would change; she was so stubborn and so innocent at the same time. I guess that is what happens to you when you find out about vampires existing. Even her best friend wasn't human, she was surrounded by us, I had expected this to happen, I should have known better than to fall in love with a human.

She was telling Matt about the new clothes she had bought and new swim suits that she was going to wear for tomorrow. Matt was being a pig, he was telling her to try the bikinis last.

'I wanna see Bella's new clothes' Alice thought. She told Rosalie her thoughts aloud and Rosalie agreed to go.

'I've gotta see Bells fine body' Emmet thought, I growled at his sick thoughts before he followed his wife and Alice to Bella's house. I was tuning into Emmets thoughts when I got an image of who answered the door. I froze in my place at the image of my Bella in a skin tight shirt and no pants on. She was wearing Victoria secret underwear that Emmett seemed to pay a lot of attention to.

'_Rosie has the same pair!'_ he thought to himself. I growled at the images that were running through his mind of my sister and he doing things that I never wanted to know could be possible.

Bella let them in and made a joke about having vampires as neighbours, she is too open; I fear that she may slip up and tell Matt about us. It was something that was constantly eating away at me; I mean she lives with a human but talks freely about vampires as if he can't hear her.

After a series of different outfits and some images going through Emmets mind, he seemed to concentrate a lot on Bella's body, her tattoo, her belly button ring. I would have killed him if another sick minded joke crossed his mind, but my rage was interrupted by a sudden gasp coming from my siblings.

I heard Bella telling them to follow her then… nothing. I couldn't hear anything for a while after that, it took all my will power not to run over there and see what was going on, just as soon as the thought crossed my mind they had come back into the room, there was something different about the way they were acting, but I didn't put much thought into it.

Matt and Bella started flirting again and a flare of jealousy went through me. I know I should feel jealous, this was my fault after all, I am just going to have to find a way to win her back. I will do anything, even if it meant turning her into one of us… which is something I never wanted to do.

Bella P.O.V

Shopping with Rosalie and Alice went great, we bought so many new outfits, the lady at the store thought it was funny seeing as we won't be able to pay for all of it, you should have seen the look on her face when we all brought out our credit cards, it was priceless (see what I did there). Just the mere thought of her face makes me burst into another round of laughter.

On the car ride home, it was quiet, no one was saying anything and the tension kept building until Rosalie couldn't take it anymore.

'When are you going to tell Edward the truth about your relationship with Matt?' she blurted out then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth as if she hadn't meant to say it.

'I am thinking a couple of weeks, maybe 3. I want him to suffer a bit more for all the things he did to me; I was wondering if you guys wanted to help me actually.' I asked them with a bit of hope sparking inside of me, with Alice on my side, I would be able to see what would happen if I did something and pick the right nerves to hit Edward on.

'Ugh! Took you long enough, I have been waiting for you to ask! Of course we would love to help you Bella, we will start tomorrow, you and Stewart can come with us to a club and you will be with him the whole time, you have to kiss him too, maybe go a little further depending on how much will power Edward will have.' Alice told me, I thought about it for a moment, I like Stewart, he is hot and all that but I don't want to add another one to my list… its already long enough as it is, I don't think I can handle having another one. But if it would hurt Edward as much as he hurt me then I guess I have no choice…

Here comes number 72.

* * *

**I know its short but I have exams and I have so many in such a short time, my first one is on Tuesday, so I won't be able to update for a while, I will try to make the next one longer, hope you enjoy it.**

**R&R**

**xxLordeofthebestxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up with a start as the day replayed in my dreams, the day they left. Now that I know he was the reason none of them said goodbye to me, or that Alice never got in touch with me again after they left, now that I know the truth, it just makes me look forward to what is going to happen today, today is the day we start to torture Edward, I want him to suffer just as much as he made me suffer the first few months before I met Matt.

It's true that I would have to tell him that Matt is only my brother, but that is only a minor dent in my plot, the truth is I am really glad he is gonna know the truth about Matt, because no matter how hot he is, it is still gross to have your ex think that you are sleeping with your brother.

I turned off the alarm and made my way to the bathroom, I had to wear something different today, something I know is going to get every guy at school chasing after me like lost puppies, that would make Edward desperate enough to beg, because that is all I am going to accept, the nice, kind Bella that would have given him a second chance in a heartbeat is gone, and I am so glad that happened, because the new Bella, Me, the only Bella is going to have him on his knees begging her to forgive him.

I headed to my closet after going through the same bathroom routine, like I do every morning. I decided I needed to show skin, not cleavage, because that is too trashy, even I wouldn't stoop that low. I would probably show off my stomach seeing as I have been working out.

I decided to wear black skinny jeans that are practically like a second skin, and a crop top, it was white and a little see through so my bra can be seen a little through it, but not too much, it had the words 'Parental Advisory, Explicit Content' on the front, I found it quite funny at the time, so bought it, turns out it was a good buy.

I curled my hair a bit and put on some mascara and lip gloss, I never put too much makeup on, it may make you look pretty on the outside, but everyone would probably think you are ugly and trying to hide it on the inside.

I made my way downstairs and went straight to the kitchen; there was a plate of pancakes on the island in the kitchen with a note next to it that read:

_'Hey Bells, I had an early class today so couldn't see you before you left for school, you were knocked out so I couldn't really wake you up. I made pancakes and told Alice I have so you better eat or she will come after you, and so will I._

_Love you, your awesome, sexy brother_

_Matt xx'_

Leave it to him to make everything seem over the top. I left for school after eating my pancakes, I didn't even have to check if the Cullen's left, I know they are probably following me and Alice made sure that Edward didn't see my outfit, because we planned it that way. Once we reached the school I parked in my usual parking, collected my stuff and got out of the car.

Edwards P.O.V

Alice and Rosalie have been blocking me out of their thoughts. I have spent all night trying to see if one of them slipped up and I could have figured out what it is they are trying to hide from me, but no dice. Rosalie kept thinking of some weird stuff she wanted to do with Emmett and Alice was just thinking if fashion, it was giving me a headache, her reciting every single thing she knew about fabric and colouring and style etc.

I couldn't handle it anymore and started blocking out their thoughts, it wasn't until the morning when we were all getting ready to leave for school that I realised that it could have something to do with what Bella told them when they were at her house yesterday.

We all climbed into the car and followed Bella's to the school, I didn't get to see what she was wearing, but there was this voice in the back of my mind that was shouting at me to stay at home today, I just ignored it like I've been doing since the moment Bella came back into our lives, if we could even call it that.

As we pulled into the school parking, Bella going towards the parking that has apparently been booked just for her, and us parking a few lots away from her, there was a moment of silence in the whole school it seemed as we all got out of our vehicles, it may have been quiet on the outside, but people's thoughts were everywhere, the worst ones were the ones that were aimed at Bella.

I get that it was hard not to fall for her natural beauty or her amazing personality, it took all my will power not to pounce on her the moment we saw each other, but there was very little will power left, and I'm pretty sure I used that up to prevent myself from killing every guy with a perverted thought about Bella. And there were many.

As soon as I turned to get a good look at the love of my life, I knew, I understood what all the thoughts were about. And I stood there… frozen at the sight before me.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! Sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG, thanks for all the reviews guys, I took a small break from studying and wrote this, I'm sorry its short, but I wanted to create a little suspense. Hope you guys like it, ill try to update as soon as possible, I have 6 exams left, I might be able to write a bit in between them

R&R

xxLordeofthebestxx


End file.
